Relena's Date with a Water Bra
by Golden Child
Summary: Duo sets up a date between Heero and Relena for Relena. Relena, thinking that Heero would pay more attention to her if she had a bigger chest, wears a water bra. What happens when something causes the bra to pop and all the water to leak out?? 1+R


Relena's Date with a Water Bra  
By: Golden Child  
  
Anime series: Gundam Wing  
Romance/humor/alternate universe  
No lemon or lime  
No yaoi/Shounen ai  
Pairings: Heero/Relena  
Spoilers: None  
Parts: 1/1  
Rating: PG-13  
Archive: Not without my permission, please.  
Feedback: Yes, please!   
Story blurb: Duo gets Relena a date with Heero. Relena thinks that something must be wrong with her if Heero hasn't shown any interest in her by now and takes this as her only chance to impress him. She decides to wear a water bra, thinking that Heero would like her more if he thought she had a bigger chest. But, what happens when her bra is popped in the middle of the date??  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters, nor do I claim to. No money is being made off of this fanfiction, it is purely for entertainment purposes and no harm is meant by it.  
  
Warnings: Alternate universe, some possible OOC and weirdness.  
  
I'll always remember the most embarrassing night of my life as the best night in my life...  
  
I know, I know...I sound like an air-head...Hey, I'm a blonde, aren't I supposed to? Really, though...Its true...I guess I have Duo to thank for it, though. And, Hilde and Dorothy! They helped me a lot!   
  
I'm aware that I'm probably taking up a lot of your valuable time, but I just thought I'd let you know what was going on while you were away.   
  
Wow...it's been like three years since I've seen you. I miss you!   
  
But, anyway, back to what I was telling you. I'm sure that you are either really bored by now or really interested in me getting on with this.   
  
I'll make it brief, I promise.  
  
Three years ago, Duo arranged a date with Heero, for me. We'll start there.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Heero and I were on a date. Duo had set it up and Hilde, Duo's girlfriend, along with Dorothy, had helped me get ready for it.   
  
I remember having tried on so many different outfits, and not being able to find one that I looked good in, but Dorothy and Hilde said I looked wonderful in them.   
  
It was a little hard for me to wear some of the stuff that I had, because I couldn't be too tight in the chest area. I wanted it to be tight enough so that my chest would show off, but not too tight, because I was wearing a water bra and I didn't want it to pop.   
  
See, I was convinced that Heero hadn't taken a liking in me before, because he liked big chested women and while I'm not flat, I'm also not huge. So, I thought that maybe the water bra would help and get Heero to notice me and maybe want to go out again sometime.  
  
I didn't have a clue as to what Duo had done or said or used as a bribe to get Heero to go out with me that night, but I wasn't going to look the gift horse in the mouth. This could have been my one and only shot to get Heero to notice me and maybe start to like me.   
  
So...basically, I had wanted to impress Heero. Even though Hilde said that I didn't need a water bra to impress him. She said she'd seen him walk by plenty of big chested women and not seen him even give them a glance.   
  
But, I wouldn't listen and figured that this was easier than surgery. I know...looking back on it, it was stupid of me to think that. And, it was even stupider of me to really care. I mean, if Heero was going to be that kind of a guy, I should have moved on...But, ya know...I'm glad that I didn't...Because, I really do love him.   
  
Anyway, we went to a really nice dance club called The Neon Flame.   
  
Well, when we got there...We really just sat and talked for awhile, at a table in the corner. I was very nervous and I don't really know about Heero, but I didn't want to dance at the moment. I had gotten a little shier in the time since I was fifteen in the way of dealing with boys. I had finally figured out that subtlety was the way to go in most cases.   
  
Well...at least for a person in my position. I have to be a role model. I know that probably sounds conceited of me...but I do have to be a role model. If I could tell people, don't look to me for the right thing to do, then I would, but...unfortunately I can't. Not in my position. It's a lot of pressure and I really wish that it wasn't on my shoulders, but...I do have the feeling that if it weren't, I would miss it.  
  
But, that isn't what you wanted me to tell you is it? Sorry. I get side tracked easily today, it seems.  
  
Anyway, after awhile of talking, we had decided to actually dance. The place had wonderful music and I had gotten over my nervousness and Heero seemed bored just talking. I know he doesn't like to talk to much, but over the three years we've been together now, I can tell you that if you just watch him, you really don't need words to tell you what he wants to say or what he thinks. He's very expressive. Just not through talking.  
  
Heero was a perfect gentleman. He didn't try to grope me or anything. He just danced with me. He didn't put his hands in any compromising places or anything. He was just sweet. In his own way.   
  
We danced for what seemed like hours and not having danced with him since I was fifteen, I was surprised that the feeling I got was still there. I had always wondered if it was just a little girl thing, but I guess not. In a way...I'm very glad of that.  
  
When we did decide to take a break, my feet were killing me. Of course, I wasn't going to say anything about that to Heero, I didn't want him to suggest that the date stop for now. I may not get another chance and I wanted to make sure that I made the most of the one I had.   
  
Of course, now comes the embarrassing part.   
  
When we were walking back to the table we were sitting at before, someone bumped into me. Very hard. And, that caused my water bra to pop. All of the water in the bra leaked out and onto my shirt!   
  
I was so embarrassed, that I had totally forgotten about the guy that had run into me.   
  
I remember hearing all the snickering and some of the whispers...and I do remember hearing a gasp when someone realized what had happened...But, the real kicker was when I looked up, finally, away from my wet chest...and saw Heero with his eyebrows raised and staring right at my chest...I just couldn't stay there right in front of him!   
  
It was just too embarrassing. I felt so much like crying, but I wasn't going to do that. Not in front of all of these people and not in front of Heero. No way.  
  
The last thing I remember seeing right then, was the guy that had bumped into me, who was suspiciously sprawled out on the floor. I hadn't put it together yet, but Heero had knocked the guy out for bumping into me.   
  
I wasn't too stupid to put that together, it's just that at the time I wasn't worried about what had happened to that guy. He was breathing, so he would probably be fine. If he were in real danger, people would be more concerned than they were.   
  
I ran off toward where I knew the ladies room was. I figured that maybe I could get my shirt dry and make sure that no more leaking would be going on with the bra, so that I could wear it home and then throw it away and put a real one on.   
  
And, of course, it would be nice to have a good cry about what had happened. Just so long as it wasn't in front of all of those people or in front of Heero.   
  
No, it didn't attract as much attention as I had first thought, but it had attracted some attention and I'm sure everyone that was there that night and even some people that weren't there, heard about it. I'm sure that those that knew about it, went home and told friends or family. I know I probably would if I were in their position. It's just human nature.   
  
But, Heero caught me by the arm on the way and stopped me.   
  
No, he didn't hurt me. He just gently took hold of my arm to try to stop me. I could have easily shrugged him off or pulled out of his grasp and continued on. But, I didn't.   
  
Boy...was I surprised when he started explaining some stuff to me. I didn't even know that people could tell what was going through my head so easily.  
  
He told me about a talk he'd had with Duo. A talk about so many different things, I'm sure that you wouldn't even want to look at the whole listing! But, the talk with Duo had been the reason he had agreed to go out with me that night. He said it sort of made him realize something.  
  
The most that I really remember was when he told me that he did love me. He loved me for me and made sure that I understood that he didn't love me for my chest.   
  
The topic that made me blush, was his comment that even though he didn't love me for my chest, it was just fine without any sort of enhancement by his standards.   
  
When I blushed he gave what sounded like a chuckle to me...and I think he should laugh more often, because it sounds nice...And, then he leaned down and kissed me!   
  
@@@@@@@@@@  
  
~~~Author's POV~~~  
  
Relena is writing on a piece of paper, while sitting at a desk in her bedroom.   
  
She writes that she wouldn't go into detail about what happened afterward, but to satisfy Milliardo's overprotective mind, no, they didn't 'do it'.   
  
Heero comes into the room, though he stops just at the doorway.  
  
"Relena, what are you doing?" Heero asks, quietly.  
  
"I'm just writing to my brother, Heero." Relena said, smiling and turns to look at him.  
  
"When you're finished, come downstairs for awhile, alright?" Heero asks, smiling to her.  
  
"Alright, Heero. It shouldn't take me too long to finish." Relena says, smiling to him, again.  
  
She watches him leave and then looks over toward the clock.   
  
Relena and Heero had a time set just for them. It was a time set aside for the two of them to do whatever they wanted, without being bothered. Heero had made painstakingly sure that there was no way they could be bothered, unless someone knocked on the door, and in which case they would be ignored. It was nice to have some time just to spend with each other and they didn't care what anybody thought of them for it. Yes, they would ignore anyone. No matter how big and important the person was or if they were friends...This time was devoted to them. Their alone time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End 


End file.
